Song to the Siren Long time love
by ecm84
Summary: A short storyeppisode from Song the the Siren, the night Marcus and Selene got together did not run as smoothly...
1. Long time love

**This short story (episode) is part/from my story Song to the Siren, if you haven't read it, it will be a bit confusing, so you might like to before you do. **

**(Short summery of what happened in Song to Siren for those who haven't read it of don't have time.... Kain is Michael and Selene's son, Michael died saving them, but Kain calls Marcus dad, Lilly is Erika and Duncan (One of my characters) daughter, and Viktor was resurrected by Selene in the great battle of the Burwood fields. Selene is no longer a Vampyre, she is the Queen of all the bloodlines and is now thee most powerful being and has a set of wings she cannot fold away Marcus is in love with her.(And many other things, read the story for more). )**

**Note, please note I am dyslexic and am from new New Zealand so my spelling differs from american terms and sayings. (Sorry this short episode was longer than I thought so I devided it into two.**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Erika strolled with an up beat sway in her step, she was in some what of a good mood she seemed more than pleased with herself and her 'so called' brilliant plan for the evening. **

**She along with everyone else was getting tired of the tension between Marcus and Selene, an unspoken sexual tension that was hard to miss, but neither of them was doing anything about it. Marcus tries but Selene was making it difficult. **

**Erika had arranged a sort of double date, Duncan and herself invited Marcus and Selene out on a dinner, Marcus knew what Erika was up to and happily went along hoping dearly it would work since is feelings for Selene had never changed. **

**Erika stopped at Kain's room where Selene was putting a clean t-shirt on him after he had split his drink everywhere. **

"**Arm two come on" She laughed holding the shirt but her six year old Kain was deliberately being silly and trying to jump in circles getting himself tangled, laughing. **

"**Come on silly put your other arm though or..."**

**He stopped**

"**Or what?" he peaked though the collar of the shirt up at her. She paused then in a flash she had him on his back and was blowing raspberries on his bare tummy. He began laughing hysterically trying to get away but the more he struggled the more she tickled him, the only way he would get her to stop was if he put the other arm though the sleeve, but he was so tangled he couldn't **

"**Mum!" he yelled though the laughter he was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes. **

"**How long are you going to torture him for?" Erika stood in the doorway her arms crossed leaning against the frame with a smirk on her face. Selene finally stopped giving Kain some time to recover from intense laughter, and put the other arm though the sleeve. **

"**What time is it?" **

"**Quarter to six" Erika replied as Kain jumped up and ran behind her**

"**She'll get me Erika!" Kain hugged Erika from behind peeping around the side of her at his mother giggling. **

"**Really" Selene crossed her arms almost mocking Erika. It did not go unnoticed, **

"**We'll have to get her fist them" Erika said putting her hands on her hips. Kain charged out from behind Erika and jumped onto Selene, he locked his arms around her middle and would not let go. **

"**Thanks Erika now I'll never get him off" She walked over to the door, Kain clung to her did not budge an inch.**

"**Come on Kain I have to get ready, funs over" Kain looked past Selene to Erika behind her she was signaling for him to hold on tighter, and squeeze harder.**

"**Erika, stop encouraging him" **

"**I was not"**

"**Don't lie"**

"**I wasn't"**

"**That's a lie in itself"**

"**No it isn't"**

"**For goodness sake Erika there's a mirror right there, I saw you" Selene pointed at the mirror on the hall wall in front of her. Erika looked see Selene looking right at her in the reflection. She dropped her shoulders but smirked it off.**

"**Ha, ha, Busted" Duncan laughed walking down the hall with Marcus. **

"**You're not ready yet?" Marcus politely asked Selene, no matter what he said to her tonight he was determined to keep her in a good mood. He was a plain dark red button up shit with black trousers, and a black cloak where as Duncan wore his kilt over his black trousers, with a white top and traditional short dress dark green coat over top. **

**He was holding his and Erika's five year old daughter Lilly who had dosed off.**

**Selene said nothing just looked down at Kain who was still giggling not letting go. **

"**I want to go too" Kain pleaded with his big brown eyes looking up at her. **

"**You can't mummy and daddies only" **

"**Come on squirt" Marcus tried to pull him off her but he wouldn't let go. **

"**I love you mummy" he pleaded even more to stay with her**

"**Oh I love you too sweetie, but you have to stay behind tonight"**

"**And you get to stay with granddad" Erika told him, he didn't know that yet, he loved spending time with Viktor when he was aloud.**

"**Yay!" he finally let go, letting Marcus put him up onto his shoulders.**

"**Come on Selene" Erika dragged Selene off into her room. **

"**Right what should you wear?" Erika opened the closet before Selene could stop her.**

"**Watch it" Selene warned her, Erika stood back in time before she walked on Cass and her litter of six, two day old pups. **

"**So this is where you've been keeping her" **

"**Yes, but don't pat her, she doesn't like anyone but me going near her puppies, she almost took off Kahn's hand" Erika kept her distance looking though Selene's cloths, she was looking for something with red secretly trying to match what Selene wore with Marcus. She herself wore a sleeveless top with a drooping collar that was dark metallic green that shimmered a dark sliver, which was complimented with a silver necklace and earrings with emeralds. And not to over to it to much she wore plain pair of black slightly flared pants and black heals. **

**Erika mainly found everything that was in Selene's closet was black, there was a multitude of black leather coats, boots, black blouses, and black pants that was about it. **

"**Do you have anything that's not black?" **

**Selene frowned at her, **

"**I think so"**

"**Where would it be" Selene pointed to the set of draws in the far corner. She was quite happy in going out in her black track pants and blouse but she knew Erika would not let her out the door without dressing. Erika rummaged though the draws almost digging for gold**

"**Okay tomorrow where going shopping for you"**

**Selene's face dropped**

"**What" **

"**You have to get out of wearing black, no wonder you moan you're hot in the sun all the time" **

"**I don't have all black cloths, try the second draw from the bottom" Selene pointed to the draw. Erika slid open the draw to finally find some items of clothing that contained co**

"**That's better" she pulled out the two red tops she found and placed them on the bed.**

"**Why red" **

"**Cause you suit it" **

"**I can't wear this one" she held it up it was a top similar to Erika's but with the sleeves.**

"**Why not?"**

**Selene turned the top to show Erika the plain back then unfolded her wings**

"**Oh" she realized the shirt had not been modified to Selene's back shape and wings. **

"**What about the other one?"**

"**I don't want to wear that one"**

"**But it's modified" **

"**Yes"**

"**Then put it on hurry up they are waiting" Erika threw her a pair of pants. **

**Selene took the cloths and pouted her way into the bathroom. Erika never even bothered to get Selene heals, since she would never get her into them, even at her wedding Selene wore boots hidden under her bride's maid dress. **

**Selene came out in minutes**

"**You look great" Erika smiled. Selene felt a little uncomfortable, the top was fitting, it was blood red blouse with a very low V neck, half length sleeves, the fabric had a slight very faint tribal pattern, not a choice for many but Selene pulled it off well along with the dark red skin tight leather pants. **

"**I don't like it" **

"**Nonsense, you look fantastic, all you need to do is droop your winds over your arms and it will look like a shawl"**

"**No I meant the top" **

"**Oh get over it Selene, you've got it woman flaunt it a little" **

**Selene had her suspicions on Erika's intentions, but for some reason let her. **

**Selene shoved on her boots while Erika fussed over her hair that she kept at just below shoulder length. **

**Viktor had arrived to look after Kain and Lilly who was now awake thanks to Kain annoying her. She became shitty then chassed him in and around Viktor, Duncan and Marcus weaving in and out. **

"**Their full of energy tonight" Viktor thought aloud watching them.**

"**Yes, but you will behave wont you" Marcus asked them with a bit more of a stern voice. **

"**Yes dad" Kain said in an 'I have to answer yes tone'. **

"**You to Lilly" **

"**Yes dad" her answer was the same.  
Selene and Erika finally arrived at the main door where Marcus and Duncan where waiting.**

"**You look pretty mummy" Kain said running over to her. **

"**Thank you sweetie" **

"**Yes look great" Marcus nervously muttered to Selene. She gave him a smile in return. Erika had tied up her hair loosely and given her a Silver chain like choker that dangled red rubies. **

"**Now behave for your grandfather" she brushed his hair with her hand striating it up, then licked her thumb and wiped clean a brush of dirt from his face from when he was playing outside. Kain screwed up his face annoyed at the bug wash**

"**Mum!" he wiped his face with the back of his hand. And Lilly was laughing that didn't make it any better. **

"**Alright bed time a seven"**

"**Oh mum please?" Kain gave her the pathetic pleading face he had mastered so well.**

"**Alright eight at the latest" He gave her a hug then ran over to Viktor. She gave Viktor a quick nod off thank you then shut the door.**

**Erika ginned from ear to ear at her plan,**

"**What are you grinning at?" Marcus asked they stopped outside the garage while Selene went in to get her car. **

**Erika just smiled and elbowed him gently in the side then gave him a wink, Marcus looked over at Duncan to see if it was him she was winking at be Duncan flicked his eyebrows and grinned.**

"**This was a set up wasn't it" Marcus whispered confirming their intentions.**

"**You need to stop being a big blouse and tell her how you feel" Erika whispered very lightly the human ear could not hear and at a distance Selene would not hear, as she started the car engine she most defiantly did not hear anything, giving Erika and Duncan time for a moment to talk to Marcus **

"**Everybody knows you two have feelings for each other, and it's about time someone gave you the nudge to go for it" **

"**Easier said than done" Marcus moped.**

"**Oh come on we'll help you" Duncan insisted **

"**And we'll give you plenty of chances to be alone" Erika grinned then nudged him again. **

**Marcus let out a sigh **

"**I don't believe I'm doing this" he smiled, taking advice and encouragement from two beings not even a century old, it was a little embarrassing but at this point for Selene he was willing to do anything, he just needed a little courage. They went quiet as Selene speed up the drive and came to a screeching halt before them**

"**And are... why are we letting Selene drive again?" Erika moaned getting in the back with Duncan while Marcus sat in the front with Selene.**

"**Because I don't have a license, Marcus can't drive and the last time you drove we ended up going though a barn and gaining a number of animals" Duncan cockily explained. **

"**Well as far as I remember Selene doesn't have a license, and Marcus can drive he just won't after hitting a t**

**Selene looked over at Marcus as he dropped his head a little scratching looking away in embarrassment, as Selene tried not to laugh. **

"**And as for the barn, we had car full of death dealers after us" **

"**I have the most experience" Selene informed her picking up speed.**

"**The most experience at driving like a lunatic" Erika smirked checking her makeup in her hand held mirror. Selene said nothing back, which caught Duncan and Marcus's attention, it was unusual for Selene to back down.**

"**All I'm saying is I'd like to drive once in a..." before Erika could finish Selene hit the brakes but not to hard, just a jolt, it was also the same time Erika was applying lipstick. **

"**while..." Erika said looking up at Selene with a sour look from her mirror. **

**Up Erika's lip to her nose and round her nostril was a smear of red lipstick where she had slipped when Selene jolted the car with the brakes. **

"**Very funny Selene" Erika smirked. Selene was grinning trying not to laugh, where as Duncan and Marcus burst out.**

**Erika rubbed if off then tried to reapply it only to have Selene do it again**

"**Okay, point made, now quit it" Erika wiped it off again this time over her ch**

"**I don't believe you did it a second time" Selene almost giggled like a little girl. **

**After hitting Duncan for laughing Erika waited and watched Selene for a moment then tried again, Selene did it again one last time but missed**

"**Ha, ha" Erika smirked **

"**And you wonder where your son gets it from" She then added.**

"**Gets what?" **

"**The annoying persistence, he doesn't stop something until you get angry or bribe him" **

"**He doesn't get it from me" **

**Erika rolled her eyes, no one could fight Selene's stubbornness. **

**A few moments later Erika finished her lipstick just as she fixed it up on went the breaks this time slammed fully on. **

**Now she was getting shitty**

"**Bloody hell Selene, you just proved what I said, do it one more time so help me god when I get out the car I'm going to doll you up in make up to the point you look like a hooker!" **

**With the car stopped Selene turned right around to face Erika and spoke calmly**

"**A dog ran out onto the road"**

"**Bollix" Erika leaned forward to look out the windscreen to see a stray dog standing in the middle of the road dazzled and stunned by the headlights. **

"**Oh" Erika flopped back into her seat. After shooing the dog off the road, they finally arrived at the restaurant across town Erika had booked them at. **

**They strolled casually late though the door up to the thin man waiting by the door, he looked some what, what Cyrus looked like but his hair was dark and he seemed to have one eyebrow. **

"**Good evening" his posh accent was thick and fake. **

"**Hi, group of four, under the name Mackellar" **

"**Are yes, your table is waiting May I take your coats?" **

**Duncan practically threw his at the man joking for him to try and catch it, Marcus hesitated**

"**You'll get it back they look after it for you" Erika muttered to Marcus, only hybrid could hear. **

"**Oh" he handed the large coat to the man almost bowling him over.**

"**Shall I take your shall ma'am?"**

**He insisted to Selene**

"**No I'm fine" **

"**We take pride in our security I assure you it will be well looked after" he reached for Selene's folded wings, but Marcus was quick to grab him before he did**

"**Look she doesn't want you to take... the shawl so leave it" Marcus growled almost saying wings instead of shawl, holding him by the collar.**

**Erika cleared her throat loudly as people began to notice, and to stop Marcus before his eyes changed. Marcus hadn't lifted the man off the ground just held him by the shirt. **

"**Y..ye..yes sir" the man trembled, even in his human form Marcus was large, he was tall and solidly built. Marcus realized everyone watching and let go of him. He then straitened up the mans shirt and gave him a pat on the shoul**

"**Um, sorry about that, just a bit edgy tonight" his answer was honest he didn't want anything to ruin it. Everyone else went back to their meals. Marcus took a handful of money out his pocket to give to the man as a tip, after all he was just doing his job. Marcus shoved it into the man's top pocket**

"**Tip, sorry..." Marcus looked closer at his name badge**

"**Mr. Eddy" Marcus read putting on a large fake smile still annoyed but put it aside. The Eddy looked down at the money in his pocket the amount Marcus had given him was more than three of his week's wages. **

"**No hard feelings at all, you can strangle me again if it makes you happy" Eddy said normally without the accent more than happy to wait on them for the rest of the night. **

"**Just show us where we are sitting" **

"**Yes Sir! Right this way" **

**Eddy lead them along Marcus was following still becoming increasingly annoyed. **

**Selene walked closely behind Marcus where as Duncan and Erika causally fell a bit behind to have a quick chat. **

"**I've never seen him so aggressive" Duncan whispered to Erika **

"**Because he tried to touch Selene, his intended mate, even if it is harmless, another male is a potential threat"**

**Duncan frowned **

"**But he would do it to me"**

"**No, cause you've already got a marked mate and been marked" Erika smiled explaining it to him, she had told him before but with a short attention span he forgets. **

"**It's a good sign though" Erika nodded in Selene's direction**

"**What is?"**

"**She was smiling the whole time Marcus picked on the waiter"**

"**So you're saying she was flattered?"**

"**I suppose"**

"**Oh, well if I picked on the waiter would you be flattered?" He cheekily asked putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer**

"**Maybe" Erika noticed Marcus and Selene watching them waiting to catch up, Erika hurried over before Marcus sit next to Selene she gave him a push in the side with her elbow for him to sit across from her so they where facing each other. Selene busy adjusting her wings to sit around her waist never even noticed Erika pushing him into the seat. Duncan sat next to Marcus and Erika next to Selene on the narrow square table. **

**It was the first time for Selene and Marcus to eat out in such a way. **

"**Here we go"**

**The waiter passed the menu's to each of them **

"**If there is anything you need just give me a yell, I will be back in a moment" **

**He quickly jogged off leaving them to choose.**

"**Maybe we need a new waiter" Duncan grinned giving Marcus a glance, who was still tense and quite aggravated. He was more nervous than anything.**

**He couldn't believe how nervous, like a teen boy trying to ask a girl out for the first time. Even as he was supposed to be looking at the menu he was watching Selene over the menu's edge instead. **

**Selene wasn't looking at the menu either neither was Erika, Duncan was the only one who was investigating the food. Erika was mused at watching Marcus while Selene was still having trouble folding her winds under the table. **

"**Having trouble?" Erika asked Selene frowning **

"**Bloody wings" Selene whispered **

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I can't fold them up that's the problem"**

"**Why don't you try and droop them over the back of the chair?" Erika suggested, Selene then folded them with her hands over the back of the chair discreetly, to find it worked. Selene finally sat still and picked up the menu to see Marcus staring at her, as soon as their eyes meet Marcus quickly looked down. **

**The waiter came running back with a big smile on his face Selene jumped as he ran behind her, her face dropped and she gritted her teeth.**

"**May I take your order?" **

**Erika saw Selene glaring at the waiter, she leaned over and whispered**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**The bloody waiter stood on the tip of my wing!" She snarled though her teeth, for such a powerful being it was a weak sensitive spot. **

**Marcus heard what the waiter had done, Selene watched his face drop and become angry, he was about to grab the man when she stopped him**

"**Marcus, its fine" she said in such a tone he would know what she meant. The waiter was quick to notice he was at her every whim, keep her happy and he wouldn't harm him. **

**Marcus restrained himself giving Selene a smile. Since no one had really read the menu other than Duncan they let him make the order for everyone. **

**Their meals where delivered in no time at all, no thanks to the waiter. **

**Over dinner Duncan, Marcus and Erika talked but hardly a word came from Selene. Erika was becoming annoyed Marcus wasn't exactly making a good enough effort with Selene. She got up and made that she was walking to the bathroom waiting till Marcus and no one else was looking then signaled for him to come over. In a few moments he discreetly got up and wandered over. She dragged him out into the car park well out of ear shot or risk of been seen by Selene.**

"**Look I've set everything up for you and I have given you many chances to break the ice with some sort of conversation, you do it everyday at home what is the problem now?" **

"**I'll fuck it up. I always do, she even told me once that I do" **

"**Well you never know until you try" **

"**I know but I try to talk to her but when I look into her eyes I forget everything, it's like my heart stops" he couldn't believe he was telling Erika everything, but he knew she wouldn't make fun of him, she was trying to get them together. **

"**As I said there's no harm in trying, and its getting to the point I will tell her how you feel, its annoying you both wont face your feelings and everyone has noticed even Viktor said something" **

"**I know, I live well over one thousand years and you think I could talk to her?" he sighed annoyed at himself.**

"**I would live a thousand more just to make her smile"**

"**Well you did out there when you almost strangled the waiter" **

"**Really" Marcus said in shock**

"**Okay well go to the bar for a drink and I will get Duncan and slip away leaving you two alone, now we better go back or they are going to wonder why we are taking so long" she instructed him without letting him even think about disagreeing in any way. **

**Selene had finished her meal and was glaring at the loud woman at the table across from her who was becoming more than just annoying. Selene glanced at Duncan who was also glaring at her he rolled his eyes and finished his mouthful. **

"**Is there a problem I can fix?" the waiter whispered to Selene pointing to the woman with his thumb after he quickly jogging over.**

"**Yes" She said with great delight as the waiter did so immediately and Erika returned. Marcus was soon to follow taking his seat as the waiter moved the woman telling her he had seated her and her husband at the wrong table.**

"**Shall we go for a drink?" Erika suggested innocently like it was unplanned.**

**Everyone nodded, the night had become so awkward and a lingering silence made it drag out even more. Quietly they moved into the bar area of the restaurant and sat down on the large couches, Selene folding her wings was about to sit next to Erika when Erika pushed Marcus into the seat next to her. **

**To Marcus's horror the waiter followed them**

"**Let me get you drinks for you what would you like"**

"**Just a bottle of the house wine and four glasses thank you" Erika instructed**

"**Three, I'll have a juice" Selene butt in quickly. For some reason immortals mostly Vampyre's absorb alcohol quicker and it is twice as strong, and worse if mixed with blood then drank. **

"**Are the designated driver that means your drink is on the house" He said even giving a small bow really going over board. Marcus's eye began to twitch **

"**That's not all that will be on the house in a minute" he muttered under his breath. Selene heard and gave him a nudge in the side**

"**Give him a break he's just a human" **

"**Yes, a very annoying one" He smirked then was surprised to notice her smile**

"**I suppose, he did step on my wing" **

"**So you do want me to throw him on the roof" he joked becoming more relaxed as her smile did not fade.**

"**We could play catch, I'll stand one side of the building ye stand the other, and we throw him over then?" Duncan added**

"**Duncan!" Erika slapped him on the arm**

"**What? It would be fun"**

"**He's persistent I'll give him that" Marcus said his whole attention and eyes fixed on Selene.**

"**Why don't you pay him to piss off" Selene suggested her face dropped as the annoying woman and her husband came in and of all places sat behind them.**

"**That fucken woman! She has a microphone as a voice box" she muttered only loud enough for immortals to hear. Marcus stood up and walked over to them**

"**Excuse me, could you please talk a little quieter" Marcus asked politely almost sarcastic. **

"**How dare you tell me to be quiet" she snared at him. **

"**Look lady, I'll ask you nicely one more time please lower you voice" **

"**Why should I?"**

**Marcus leaned in close so his face was inches above hers **

"**Because I asked you to, because you're small and insignificant, because if you don't I'll..." he badly wanted to say he would eat her but held himself back**

"**Believe me I will ruin the rest of your evening" **

**Her face was blank as she stared at him, he then whispered only for her to hear**

"**Look I am trying to tell the love of my life how I feel about her and every time I talk to her I am drowned out by you, so for fuck sake give me a break" **

**Everyone else around wasn't even bothered by the ruckus, they where to busy getting drunk to care, the only ones watching was Duncan and Erika. **

**As Marcus stood up he noticed Selene wasn't sitting on the couch anymore, Erika was desperately pointing at the bar where Selene was standing, along with two other men one who seemed to be trying to chat her up. **

**Erika got up and jogged over to him, she could see his primal side trying to take over to rip up the potential threats**

"**I know you want to rip them up but calm down" Erika pulled him over to their seats. **

"**What am I supposed to do then!" he growled**

"**You could go over and tell them to get your fucken hands of my woman" Duncan jokingly suggested curious to see if Marcus would actually do it.**

"**Duncan!" She slapped him on the shoulder again **

"**Don't to that, just go over and put them to shame, up size their compliments or something, but don't worry I highly doubt she would go for a mortal anyway..." Before she could finish Marcus was charging over, he did not like other males near her if they where potential or not. **

**Selene waited at the bar to see why their drinks where taking so long, her thoughts where on Kain and what possible mischief he was getting up to, she knew Viktor would let him get away with almost anything. **

"**Hi there" a voice broke her out of thought, she turned to see a tall man with short light brown hair and blond streaks lean against the bar next to her. She said nothing in response to him just looked to see whether the bar tender was finished with the other waiting customers.**

"**I don't think I've seen you these parts before" **

"**I don't go out often" She muttered not giving him eye contact.**

"**A business woman, I like that" she turned to face him, to see his smooth with a hint of sleaze smile, like Kraven used to give when she lived in the mansion a few years ago**

"**No I spend time with my son" she said confidant that would put him off. **

**But it didn't **

"**Single parent too, so am I, let me get you a drink" he move in closer putting his hand on the middle of her back to lead her to a table. She felt a shiver of disgust travel down her spine as it reminded her too much of how Kraven used to treat her before he became a hybrid, but it was a sad reminder of his death and her short love affair with him, she did miss him like she did Michael. **

**The hand on the back was also what set off Marcus, the man talking to her was bad enough but now he was touching her, this was not acceptable. **

"**Come and sit" the man tried to lead her away, only to turn and walk into Marcus who was glaring at him.**

"**Selene" Marcus asked in a tone that he was almost waiting for her order to pummel the man into the ground, she could see the fury building in him he was barely struggling to keep in his human shape, his primal instincts where so strong she could feel it in the air. **

"**She's with you... my mistake" the man backed down, in no way willing to take on Marcus who was twice his size, who was breathing deeply almost puffing his chest in alpha male mode, even though his evening shirt his strong muscular body was easily seen. Like a snake the man slithered away looking for some other woman to prey upon. Letting out a deep breath Marcus relaxed and quickly calmed down**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to do that in such a manor" **

**To Selene, it most defiantly confirmed his strong feelings for her and in a way she was almost flattered by his actions but cruelly did not let it show. **

"**I'll be right back" She strode off into the woman's rest room, while Marcus slapped himself on the forehead and pouted back over to Duncan and Erika. **

**He flopped back onto the couch, **

"**What happened?" Erika nosily asked **

"**I fucked it up, I told you I'd fuck it up I'm such an idiot" **

"**If you really love her don't just sit there go after her" Duncan quickly added **

"**She went into the woman's rest room" **

"**Oh" **

"**Well what happened exactly?" **

"**I didn't say anything I just eyeballed the guy and he ran off, and I apologized to her for my actions and she said she'd be right back that's it"**

"**Oh, you didn't fuck it up, I'll talk to her" Erika got up and headed off, leaving Marcus with his head in his hands. **

"**I'm not good at this"**

"**Neither was I, but you just have to do what ye feel is right"**

"**I felt like ripping off his head that felt right" **

"**No when you're with her alone, I'll have a word to Erika, take Selene alone for a walk, I'll sort out Erika she's done enough" **

"**Alright" Marcus let out a deep breath. For a moment, he noticed the woman behind was quiet. **

**Selene stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection for a moment deep in thought. She was asking herself why she held herself back, but she already knew the answer. She was afraid to love again, she had lost her last two loves and she didn't want to lose a third. She was distracted for a moment as two cocky young women strolled in and stood at four basins down from her quietly chatting to each other. She glanced at them for a moment then back at her reflection, her eyes stared at her low cut top, no wonder I'm attracting unwanted attention, she thought to her self she would have tried to fix it up but she would have had to have moved her wings off her arms. She felt two sets of eyes on the side of her head, she glanced for a moment to see the two young women looking at her as soon as she looked they looked away and continued gossiping among each other. The door squeaked as Erika strolled in **

"**There you are we need to chat"**

"**Do we?"**

"**Marcus is sorry he didn't mean to upset you" **

"**He didn't" **

"**Then why did you leave?"**

"**I don't know" Selene lied but Erika could see right though her**

"**You're afraid aren't you? Afraid to love again"**

**Selene said nothing, just lowered her head a little and stared at the ground**

"**I know you have lost two mates already, but the war is over there is no threat you've opened up to so much, give him a chance Selene he loves you, and I see it in your face and the way you two look at each other that you love him"**

**Selene remained silent listening to her talk thinking about each word. **

"**And if you don't want to be with him come out and tell him, don't keep dragging him along by his heart because that is cruel. And if you do, at least listen to what he has to say first" There was a moment silence as Selene looked back up at her**

"**Besides" Erika said with a big smile**

"**Third time lucky. Now I'm going to go back out there, you can think about it, then I will leave the two of you alone" She popped back out the door leaving Selene staring into space her face blank. **

**She took a deep breath knowing what to do. Out of everything she mostly wanted to stretch her wings give them a shake and scratch there was a few lose feathers that where beginning to annoy her. Giving herself a little more time she ran her hand though her wings pulling out three lose feathers then stuffing them into her pocket when the room fell silent and the two sets of eyes where upon her again. She stopped glimpsed at them once more, ignored them and did her second wing to the women it looked like she was just running her hand though her shawl. **

"**Who wears feathers anymore" one of the women deliberately whispered loud to her friend so Selene would also hear. **

**She ignored them and pulled out another feather, they where shocked that she didn't reply.**

"**I said who wears feathers anymore" she snared catty trying to pick a fight to show off in front of her friend who was giggling. Selene continued to ignore her and took one lat deep breath before leaving.**

"**Did you not hear me bitch" she strut over clicking her high heals toward Selene who gave a half smile accepting the woman's challenge. Selene turned to face the young arrogant woman face on. The woman crossed her arms and leaned on one hip**

"**Are you deaf?" the woman snapped**

"**Are you a fucken idiot?" Selene snapped back**

"**You're calling me an idiot?" **

"**No, I calling you a fucken idiot" **

"**You're so going to regret that" **

"**Really?" Selene said with some what of a smile**

**The woman grabbed Selene's wing and tried to give it a pull but Selene easily pulled her wings out of the woman's grip and pulled them back off her arms into their natural position **

"**You should really know who your dealing with before you pick a fight, or in this case _what _you're dealing with" **

"**Oh my lord! You're picking a fight with an angel you're gonna go to hell!" the friend said eyes wide as Selene finally shock her wings and stretched them.**

"**It's a trick you don't scare me" **

**Selene smiled a cruel smile**

"**Really?" and her eyes became their blood red.**

"**So I've paid the bill so you two can leave when..." Marcus stopped as he heard a scream come from the bathroom.**

"**Oh shit" Erika said rolling her eyes**

"**Those two women must have gotten on Selene's nerve" She said getting up. Everyone else in the room stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, when Selene came storming out**

"**The two women in there are playing a prank" Selene said trying to act casual walking over to Marcus. Everyone returned to their seats while one woman went in to see if it was true.**

"**It's time to go" Selene whispered to Marcus heading for the door. All of them headed out the front only to run into the waiter**

"**Thank you for coming, I hope to see you again, is there anything you need before you go?" He followed them after handing them back their coats. **

**Marcus shoved another wad of cash in Eddy's pocket twice the amount than last time as a tip and to get him off their backs. **

"**Just leave us alone now"**

"**Certainly Sir enjoy your night"**

"**Oh I think the women in the bathroom are either on drugs or had way too much to drink" Selene said seriously to cover up her tracks.**

"**Yes ma'am I will see to it right away" **

**Selene was glad to get out of the restaurant, she walked out the door to see only Marcus waiting for her**

"**Where are the other two?" **

"**Gone for a walk, I was hoping we could do the same" he asked gently, she paused for a brief moment stepping to his side **

"**Alright" **

**He lead her toward the river behind the restaurant, before he could take her by the hand she had already looped her arm around his. Now he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. **

**They walked in silence toward the river leaving behind the noisy restaurant where the women where trying to tell everyone what happened but thanks to Selene's quick word with the waiter who told everyone they where on drugs Selene had nothing to worry about.**

**They reached the waters edge, Selene let go of his arm and sat down on the grassy edge of the river, Marcus sat close**

"**Selene... I um... I know you have had two mates before, and you might not want a third, but if I don't tell you this now I never will and I will hate myself for not telling you. I may not be Kain's father and I will never try and replace Michael, or Kraven, but my feelings for you since the fist time I meet you the day of the earthquake, will always be real and true no matter what you say, I'll always be in love with you" Marcus felt awkward, raw and revealed afraid of what she was going to say, his chest felt tight at the same time his heart felt like it was beating a thousand times per minute because she was returning his gaze. **

"**I cannot breath when your looking at me, when I see you, everything else fades your all that I can see, the slightest touch from you makes me feel like I'm flying" he was almost trembling he realized as he had poured his heart out he had leaned in closer to her, and she had not pulled away, she was barely inches from him.**

**With his heart pounding he took his chance to what felt right, he slowly leaned in closer lightly brushing his lips over hers, giving her the chance to pull away, respecting if she wanted to stop. **

**Selene still did not pull away, so he closed the gap connecting the kiss, softly but with passion, he was in bliss at her scent, the softness of her lips and now her hand snaking around his neck. He slid his arm around her back pulling her closer deepening the kiss that got more intense with each passing moment. **

**They where completely unaware they where being watched, Erika's plan had turned into some what of her obsession. **

"**Erika, give them some privacy" **

"**I just want to see if it goes well" She silently shuffled though the bush in time to see Marcus lean in and kiss Selene. **

"**Yes!" She whispered a little louder to Duncan watching the two.**

"**Alright it's worked lets go"**

**Marcus was inebriated with everything about her, every mussel in his body ached with the simple pleasure of the kiss. Selene fell into the kiss as much as he did, the strong feelings she had for him she could no longer hold, they slowly rose to the surface. Marcus's lust and desire became almost too much too soon**

"**No, shit" Erika whispered to Duncan**

"**What, oh" they watched as Marcus rolled on top of Selene his hand gliding beneath her top and onto her skin**

"**To fast, she'll stop him" Even Duncan now observed**

"**To pushy he'll scare her off" **

**The fell silent as the loud woman and her husband from the restaurant came out the back door and headed for the river, so it seems they had the same idea. **

"**Jerald it's that rude man and woman from the restaurant!" she almost yelled abruptly coming across Marcus and Selene pointing at them. Marcus broke the kiss and glared up at her**

"**Oh and there doing the horizontal tango on the grass!" she said in disgust still pointing at them. All her husband did was laugh. **

"**Would you fuck off!" Marcus roared jumping off Selene to his feet ready to attack them, it was the second time they had ruined the night. **

**They leapt back with shock horror at the unusual roar of his voice, and didn't wait around to find out. Marcus took a deep breath and calmed himself, still feeling the feel of her lips upon his sent a quiver of lust for more though his body. In the moments they ran away he turned back to the now standing Selene. **

**Moving closer he wove his hands around her back, pulling her body to his he leaned in before to steal another kiss, but she moved her head away a little stopping him. He then spoke the words her ears did not want to hear **

"**Selene I love you I'd die before I let anything happen to either of you or Kain" **

"**See, he bloody blew it" Erika whispered watching waiting so see what would happen**

"**You're becoming a stalker you've put them together now they can do the rest we have to leave them" **

"**But he's an idiot when it comes to love" **

"**I know but there is nothing we can do about it" they lightly argued.**

**Selene violently pulled away her eyes wide staring at him **

"**I would do anything for..." In a split second before he could finish Selene was gone into the night**

"**Selene! Come back please" **

**Erika and Duncan heard him and looked over to see Marcus standing alone, Selene was gone.**

"**Oh bloody hell see what I mean" Erika charged out of the bushes towards Marcus.**

"**Where is Selene?" she asked abruptly. Angry at himself and upset Marcus never heard her walk up behind him, he got such a fright he swung his arm around and grabbed Erika by the throat and lifted her into the air. **

"**Long time since you last did this" Erika choked grabbing his arm. When he realized who it was he dropped her immediately. **

"**Don't do that!" he snapped stepping back. **

"**Selene ran off? You where to moved to quick on her" **

"**You where watching?" Marcus growled angrily**

"**Well I just checked to see how it went... I would have left before it got to hot and heavy" Erika babbled still sitting on the ground.**

"**Just run after her, don't leave it like this ask her what you did wrong or at least apologize" Duncan told him helping up Erika.**

**Selene had pulled out his arms and briskly walked off in the direction of the park telling him she needed to go. **

**Marcus jogged off following her scent, leaving the couple. **

"**You've done enough, leave them, we can have a night alone together now, we haven't had one in a long time" Duncan pleaded with her.**

**She sighed then gave him an approving smile.**

**Marcus ran though the park, Selene's scent was now confusing as she had walked in circles her thoughts on what had happened. She strolled aimlessly almost remaining wanting to be found by him, if he came running then she would let him love her, as pleasurable as his touch was, she was still afraid, those words seemed to be a curse.**

**In the park three women almost jogged in fear toward the restaurant, behind them a hooded figure followed them. Marcus came out of the garden and onto the track sniffing for Selene's scent. The three women stopped as he stood in their path. **

"**Have you seen a woman about this high" he held his hand at Selene's height, **

"**Hair about to here" he moved his hand to below his shoulder**

"**She's wearing a red top and..." he saw the fearful look on their faces he could smell it in their scent**

"**I'm not going to hurt you" **

**One of the women nodded to the hooded figure down the path not to far from them, he was leaning against a lamppost watching them.**

"**Oh I see" **

**The thug saw Marcus looking at him and decided to make his brave move. He pulled out his gun and held it up walking briskly over**

"**Alright don't move!" he snapped, the woman let out small sighs of fear one screamed, which was silenced by a slap across the face by the thug. Marcus rolled his eyes**

"**I don't need this shit now, sod off" he yelled at the thug. The woman stood back behind Marcus, watching him confront the thug. **

"**Are you blind?" he snared**

"**No I can see perfectly well, so fuck off so I can find Selene" **

"**Well then you can see the gun, I don't care about your bitch give me all your money" **

**Marcus's heart speed up with anger, he clenched his fists in pure anger at the foolish thug calling his Selene a bitch.**

**In a flash staying at human speed Marcus whacked the gun clean out of the thugs hand and into trees then grabbed the thug by the throat lifting him off the ground as he had done Erika.**

"**I said sod off... Bitch!" Marcus drop kicked the thug lightly so his true powers where still hidden. The thug hit the ground hard, with a couple of broken ribs he scrambled off in fear.**

"**Wow, that was amazing, I need someone like you around all the time" the first woman took his arm smiling seductively at him. **

"**Such strength" the second began feeling the mussels in his arm.**

"**Look I need to find..." the third kissed him on the corner of his mouth **

"**That's for saving us" she said smiling sheepishly. The second two women reached up on their toes and kissed him, one woman kissed him on the cheek but the other more pushy woman tried to kiss him on the mouth.**

"**No, I want to find Selene" Marcus looked away to see if he could spot Selene trying to ignore the women who he could now not get rid off. Marcus did not have to look far as Selene was standing on the path eyes wide watching. Her face wore an expression of pain and betrayal.**

"**Selene!" he pushed away from the woman toward her, but she ran back into the darkness. **

"**Selene wait!" he ran after her but as soon as she was out of mortal eyes sight she opened her wings and took off strait up into the air out of Marcus's reach. **

**Selene feeling torn did not respond to his cry for her just headed back across the city on her way home. **

**Marcus did not give up, he watched and followed her along the ground running at hybrid speed when out of human eyes. Selene knew he was following but the air currents as she climbed in height gave her much faster speed. **


	2. Finally seen

**Selene flew into the driveway coming home alone her mood had changed drastically from upset to a bad temper. She slammed the door shut and stormed up toward to her room. She flicked the light on and walked over to her closest and opened it up crouched down onto her knees. **

"**Hey girl how's it going" She stroked Cass slowly trying to calm herself down. Cass licked her hand appreciating the company. Selene made a fuss then closed the closest half way. She had calmed herself a lot more than she was before, but she was still irritated. Sighing stretching her wings she suddenly noticed the goat from the barn sitting on her bed chewing up one of her shirts. **

"**What the..., get out!" She shooed it out of her room not even caring where it went. Annoyed she pulled the muddy blanket off the bed and giving herself some time to think, she took it down to the laundry, only to open the door to a laundry full of chickens.**

"**What the hell!" she froze in the doorway. **

**She knew in the back of her mind who was behind this, along with the classic I don't need this shit right now. **

"**Bloody Viktor cant baby sit!" she cursed throwing the blanket onto the washing machine then closed the door before any got out. **

**She decided to take a shortcut though the kitchen up to the nursery wanting to see her son even if it was to watch him sleep. She strolled into the kitchen to come across their pet cow Daffy who had managed to get into the kitchen, she had mastered how to open door handles. **

"**Cant leave him for a few hours for goodness sake!" she muttered walking past the cow, she was becoming tired at getting to the point she didn't care, even giving the cow a pat on the way up to Kain's room, to step in a steaming pile of goat shit**

"**Oh shit" her night wasn't getting any better. **

**She hopped to the kid's bathroom flicked on the light and saw the toothpaste covered mirror**

"**Oh why tonight" she snapped not even noticing the water on the floor, she walked over to the basin only to slip over in the puddle on the floor. **

"**Oh for fuck sake!" she growled climbing to her feet then wiping the shit off her bare foot and just left the bathroom as it was.**

**She was now dreading what state Kain's room was in. She pushed his door open with a smile expecting to see his little sleeping face to find his room was empty and thankfully still clean apart from the cloths over the floor. **

**She next checked the nursery to find him. **

**Lilly and Kain had fallen asleep either side of Viktor when he was reading them story then Viktor fell to sleep soon after. She didn't know whether to yell at him or laugh at his make over. Lilly had managed to give Viktor a make over giving him ponytails one above each ear on the side, pink eye shadow that was right across his face and bright pink lipstick to match. It was one hell of a sight, she'd never imagined she would see. **

**She crossed her arms and stood for a second when an idea crossed her mind. **

**She left for a moment and returned walking in silently then stood in front of him. She tapped his leg lightly with her foot to wake him**

"**Viktor wake up" she whispered trying to only wake him and not the children. She held up her digital camera and took a photo of them all sleeping then took another one as Viktor woke up and looked strait at her. **

"**Oh bloody hell Selene!" he grouched knowing the photo was going to haunt him for a very long time. **

"**Why was there a goat eating my cloths and had made a muddy bed on my bed?" she snapped her angry mood flaring up again.**

"**That's where it went" **

"**And why is the laundry full of chickens?"**

"**Oh yeah about that..."**

"**And Daffy's going though the kitchen"**

"**She got back in?"**

"**And I arsed over in the bathroom there's bloody water everywhere, not to mention toothpaste" She grumbled at him with her hands on her hips. **

"**I was going to clean it up"**

**She stood frozen for a moment her face still and cold.**

"**And I suppose from the grins on their face they had a good time?" she briefly smiled seeing them smile in their sleep, softening her mood.**

"**Yes so it seems" **

**Selene sighed it off with a small smile and gently took sleeping Kain up into her arms and carried him out to run into Marcus in the hall**

"**Selene we need to talk" **

"**Shhhh you'll wake him" she walked right past him not even giving him eye contact, taking Kain into his room.**

"**I'm sorry Selene" he followed her into Kain's room she said nothing in return, just waited as Marcus pulled back the covers. She placed Kain still sleeping into the bed, covered him in the sheets, tucked him in then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. **

"**Selene say something please" Marcus pleaded with her**

"**Not right now" She said still avoiding eye contact. Viktor was holding Lilly in the hallway, when Selene took her from him **

"**Thank you Viktor you can retire for the night" **

"**Goodnight" Viktor nodded then left knowing very well not to enter into their argument. **

"**Selene what am I supposed to say?" he raised his voice waking Lilly**

"**Mummy?" she groaned half asleep.**

"**No it's just me"**

"**Selene" Lilly said groggy, then closed her eyes and cuddled into her drifting back to sleep. **

"**I said not now" She snapped coldly and carried Lilly into her own room, this time Marcus did not follow. She tucked her in then gave her a kiss on the cheek**

"**Where's mummy and daddy?"**

"**There on there way they will be home soon" before Selene finished her sentence Lilly fell asleep. **

**She pulled the door half closed and walked back into her room, only to have Marcus follow. He shut the door so no one would hear them argue**

"**Selene it was not what you think, I didn't want them" Marcus loudly whispered following her around her room as she picked up half the cloths Erika had sprawled everywhere. Along with what was left with two of her tops the goat ate. **

"**Selene...?" he was pleading but she still ignored him.**

"**Say something anything" she heard the desperation in his voice. She stopped what she was doing and faced him, yet still not giving him eye contact she knew if she did she would believe anything he would say.**

"**It's over there" she pointed at the door. He let out a sigh **

"**Please Selene just hear me out"**

**She stood still staring past him at the floor her arms crossed. **

"**I was not womanizing I just got rid of the thug that's all" **

"**I know, I saw the whole thing" she snapped at him coldly**

"**Then why did you fly away" he stepped closer and placed his hand on her arm, she still would not look at him. She flicked his hand off her arm sharply **

"**You didn't exactly pull away did you? Besides its not that I'm angry at you for!" **

"**Then what is it?" **

"**It's what you said, why did you have to go and say it? Why?!" she growled at him stepping back**

"**What did I say?" **

**Selene took a deep breath her eyes had shot up for a moment before she was going to pull them away they locked on his holding her there.**

"**Selene tell me what I said, or what I can do or say to make it better" **

"**You said the same thing Michael and Kraven did" her words no where not as harsh as they where.**

**Marcus remembered what she had told him one other time about those particular words forbidden to her ears. **

"**I'm sorry I forgot" **

**She finally broke away from his eyes and turned her back to him. He was beginning to hurt, she was not giving him a break and now that he came to think about it she never did.**

**He sighed**

"**It seems like I'm always apologizing to you, I can't do anything right, even if it is accidental you seem to hold it as a grudge against me!" he growled at her clenching his fists she had dragged him around by his heart long enough. **

**She faced him her eyes a little wider shocked at his out burst.**

"**What?" she said in shock**

"**I poured my heart out to you and said something that offended you anciently it was not on purpose and now your holding it against me like every other little thing I've done, I may be an elder but I do make mistakes from time to time, I'm not perfect!" **

"**I never said you had to be!" she yelled back at him wearing her cold mask**

"**Then why are you always angry at me?!" **

**She stood back and grinded her teeth for a moment glaring at him**

"**You still hate me for taking Kain when he was born isn't it" **

"**Don't bring that up!" **

"**It is! That was five years ago, you know I would never hurt him and you know why I did that!" **

"**Some things take a while to forgive!" **

"**Yes its all my fault, everything its my fault he wasn't breathing at birth we had to take him to the infirmary for aid, its my fault Amos took Kain, its my fault the battle happened, its my fault Kraven died, hell why don't you just blame everything on me then? It's my fault Michael died, it's my fault Viktor killed your family, cause you treat him better than me!" Marcus could not deny he had wanted to get that out for a long time.**

**Marcus was standing almost right in her face almost trying to intimidate her with his size getting the message across. She stood her ground and stared right back, not moving a mussel, her arms and fists clenched at her sides.**

"**I know you had nothing to do with that don't be ridiculous!"**

"**The way you talk to me sometimes, I might as well have done the same as Viktor!"**

"**How dare you bring that into this" She lifted her hand and swung her arm to slap him but he caught her wrist, but did not squeeze it or hurt her in any way. **

"**How dare _you_ hit me so easily, and what about everything else?" he let her wrist go.**

"**Everything else?!" she snared at him confused at what he meant. **

"**It's my fault I delivered Kain safely into the world and cared for the both of you, letting you live in my home freely as long as you wanted, It's my fault I jumped off the tower saving Kain and ended up being impaled on an old rusty drain pipe that almost took my life?" as he spoke his voice slowly lowered **

"**It's my fault I let your friends live here freely and have there own families, Its my fault even though you where with Kraven I would have given my life in the battle to gave you and Kain a future, It's my fault I literally built an entire army to protect you" He stopped there letting her think about what he had done for her**

"**You hate me so much for all the things I've done wrong, what about the things I have done for you the things I did right? Do they count at all?" **

**Silence was her only answer, her eye's where becoming glassy as where his own. He stood back reading her silent answer**

"**If you don't love me, and hate me that much, I'll go into hibernation for another couple of hundred years I'll stay out of your life" his words where full of hurt as was his expression.**

"**Don't be ridiculous!" **

"**Well its better than staying awake suffering this torment you put me though everyday!" he began to raise his voice again**

"**Torment? Really?" **

**Her sharp words and cold look turned the knife she had already stabbed in his heart. **

"**Well if you really hate me why did you return the kiss at the restaurant? You let me kiss you and carry it on, you even put you're arm around my neck pulling yourself closer that meant nothing?!" he yelled at her now the hurt was really pouring out.**

**She tried to hide it but her facial expression changed, as did her eyes as he looked deeply into them, he knew she was holding herself back. **

"**Still no answer, you either make me apologize or give me the silent treatment. Don't think I won't go because I will, I just need to know, this..." He took her completely by surprise locking his lips with hers. For the moment she was drawn in, it was what her heart and body wanted, desired, craved, in her own natural reaction she returned the kiss. **

**Her mind made her pull away, the very cheek of it, it told her, and she slapped him in moments and glared at him, his face dropped with hurt, again she kissed him back, but would not let her feelings for him free. **

"**I should have known you'd do that!" he growled at her **

"**But it answered my questi..." he snapped quickly only to be stopped as this time, it was her that leaned in and kissed him. It was indeed more than a pleasant surprise, but she still cruelly played with his heart, now he was confused. This kiss was longer and more passionate than the last, Selene again pulled away.**

"**Now that isn't fair, you are cruel" his whispered words had complete honesty. **

"**Am I?" She gave him a quick look of seductiveness and slid her hand up under his top running her fingers along his abdominal mussels he took in a sharp breath she then leaned in and locked with his lips again. He let out a small quiet moan of pleasure. **

**He knew it was for real, she couldn't ever say it only show it in her actions. But she had always been like that. **

**In moments the tension that had build up between them was finally let lose, passion raged though them. Marcus let her violently rip hit shirt from him revealing his tattooed patterned bare chest, as they kissed so hard it would bruise. Wild in passion Marcus tightly looped his arms around her trying to walk her backwards to the bed, hitting a number of shelves along the way, but neither of them cared. **

**Almost at the bed, Selene tripped on the rug taking him down with her finally breaking the kiss. Trying not to lean on her wings Marcus got up, picking her up with him and placed her on the bed. His lips tenderly returned to hers has he held himself above her, pulling off what was left of her top. She moaned in pleasure raising her leg along his thy and began to tease him rolling her hips against him. He let out a growl finally leaving her mouth and moved south lightly caressing her skin with his lips. Their pace began to slow a little as he ever so lightly teased her skin with a feather soft touch of his fingers lightly running along her bare skin, his figures barely made contact, it was just enough to seductively tickle and tease her skin. She groaned at the feeling rolling back her head as light as the touch was, it was arousing. **

**Arriving at her abdomen Marcus still had her leather pants and boots to dispose of, and she had to wear boots that had at least eight buckles each boot. He sat up and lifted her leg and tried to pull the boot off, he sighed and dropped his shoulders**

"**You had to wear boots didn't you?" **

**She giggled hysterically in amusement at his smiling despair**

"**No problem" he grinned summoning his claws**

"**Don't you dare" she laughed **

"**They are my favorite pair" she giggled again just wanting him to undo everyone to satisfy her amusement. He rolled his eyes trying not to laugh and as quick as possible undid each buckle. Selene almost knew she could control him, she loved the pleasure of power she had over him, and in teasing when he was about to unbutton her pants she put her arm out stopping him. He paused at looked up frozen, a questioning look upon his face waiting for what she wanted. Satisfying her power she smiled and let him continue, to strip her of her remaining cloths, while she dealt with his trousers. **

**Careful not to lean on her wings he lay above her nuzzling her neck, the Vampyre half of him he spent most his life as called upon his desire, making his mind, eyes and mouth focus on the indulging pulsing beneath her smooth skin. This temptation was joined with the longing to claim her and mark her as his mate, his territory, his eternal companion, the one thing he had hungered for, for so long. He resisted for the moment, he did not want to bite her if she did not want to fully make them an item. **

**She parted for him letting him penetrate her and begin his slow rocking, her own eyes where fixed upon his neck for a moment between rolling back her head letting out pleasurable gasps and groans, along with his own. He picked up his pace, he rolled his hips as he thrust she could feel he aimed to please her. Her own lips caressing his neck her temptation much like his, her teeth elongated to her three sets of metallic pearl fangs, her eyes became their unique blood red watching his pulsing neck. Her lips rested on his collar bone until the climax rippled though their bodies she could not hold herself back any longer the desire to mark him as hers was just as strong, finally she could do what she could not with her past loves, she sank her teeth deep into his throat and began to devour the liquid gold. As they relaxed he let her drink his life blood, with the scent of his own blood being deeply consumed by her he sank his own teeth into her neck. Locked in a ring of blood flow it was a lock of desire fulfilled until Marcus's mouth began to burn. Selene's blood and structure was still made from the black Vorador blood, that was more potent in her system the flesh eating poison that he, lost in love and lust had forgotten about. He pulled away as his insides began to be eaten, his mouth and cheeks where slowly being eaten away, dissolving. **

**Selene saw the panic in his eyes as he threw himself back off her and onto the floor **

"**What is it... oh no" he cried, the curse of the words had come sooner than she had hoped. She knew it was her blood that was eating him alive **

"**Marcus no!" She leapt off the bed to his side placing her hand on his convulsing chest. It was eating though his stomach to his lungs, he couldn't breathe. **

**She watched his chest not knowing what to do, all he could do was stare up at her face, to him it soothed the pain. She placed both her hands upon his chest she knew she could somehow adapt him it could be done, the Vorador did it once for her, she had the power but had no idea how or where to begin. **

"**Hold on, just hold on!" She cried tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. **

**It wasn't fair, it seemed she was not aloud to love. **

**She shut her eyes tight both hands upon his chest she focused on her blood that she could sense in his body, she focused upon it adapting, almost trying to control its path of eating chaos and heal his body rather than devour it. **

**Marcus panted hard, watching her close her eyes, and in moments amazingly the pain began to cease. Still panting hard he watched and felt her hands upon his chest give a small light, upon her bowed head her face wore a frown. Without her realizing it her wings unfolded and spread out over him like a shield. The pattern upon her wings was moving slowly responding to her actions. His blood began to change, while his body took no physical change his new type blood began to heal the damage it had just caused at twice the speed.**

**Minutes passed it seemed like an hour before she finally rose her head and opened her eyes to meet with his. **

"**You did it" he groaned lightly still in a little pain. She sighed with relief and fell against him, resting her head upon his chest, her body falling in his arms. **

"**Don't ever scare me like that again" she whispered listening to his heart beat, she knew she loved him the scare was enough to make her really wake up and let him see her love for him. **

**He brushed back her hair to see his bite mark upon her neck, it had fully healed but the scar was there**

"**It was worth it" he said with a loving smile rubbing his thumbs over his mark. **

"**You had to say it didn't you" She had sorrow in her voice, her arms clamped tighter around him. **

**He knew she was not referring to what he just said rather what he had said earlier.**

"**No, I feed from you out of love this was not because of what I said. Besides I'm alive we're together, nothing else matters" he tightened his grip around her as they rested together in each others arms.**

**Moments later Selene began to giggle a little.**

"**What?" he asked confused.**

"**One thing does matter, now it's starting to bother me" **

"**And what's that"**

"**If that fucken goat does not stop staring at us I'm gonna wring its neck" **

**Marcus opened his eyes to see the goat watching them while chewing their ripped cloths. They immediately began to laugh. **

**Early the next morning Erika and Duncan finally stumbled in the door drunk laughing their heads off. Silently they checked on both Lilly and Kain when Erika decided to see what happened to Selene and Marcus or if they where even home.**

**Duncan could barely stand up **

"**Shit, I have drunk more than I thought I'm bloody seeing things!" Duncan goggle eyed saw the goat standing in the hallway.**

**Erika was more focused on opening the door to Selene's room. **

"**There's a hallway in the goat" Duncan drunk got his words back to front, and never even realized, his attention was now on Erika. **

"**What you doing?" He tried to whisper but it still came out quite loud.**

"**Just want to see if they are home" she giggled and snickered silently opening the door a little way looking into Selene's room. It was innocent, she only wanted to see she was back and had highly doubted they had gotten together and stuck her head right though the door **

"**Oh!" Erika covered her mouth seeing the naked Marcus and Selene both in the bed asleep cuddled together. Erika tried to pull her head back though the door quickly only to have Duncan who was nosey at what she gasped at walk into her causing her to lose her balance and fall though the door causing a loud thud along with Duncan who tried to stop her from falling and fell on top of her waking the new pair. Selene sat up quickly and flicked the light on **

"**What the hell?" She yelled holding the sheet high covering her bare body. **

**Duncan dizzily sat up and saw only Selene from the floor. **

"**Why did you gasp its just Selene" he babbled as Erika respectfully covered her eyes and tried to crawl backwards out the room only to back into then into the shelf by the door frame knocking a large amount of books off the shelf**

"**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" **

"**What's going on" Marcus grumbled sitting up squinting his eyes.**

"**Oh I see" Duncan said seeing Marcus and the smile on his face what Erika had meant by 'Oh'. **

**Duncan stood up **

"**Well it's about blood time you two..."**

"**Duncan!" Erika still giggling snapped at his blatant rudeness **

"**Where did you two get to?" Marcus asked quite casual**

"**Well Selene took the car keys with her when she took off, so we decided to have some drinks and time to ourselves and since the cleared up rain, we decided to way all the walk home" Duncan explained, his drunkenness was giving him a terrible case of dyslexia.**

"**I'm amazed you gat all the way home drunk" Marcus and Duncan talked so casual Selene and Erika couldn't believe it. Marcus was on cloud nine in love and Duncan intoxicated was feeling pretty good also.**

"**Okay it's time to get out" Selene a little embarrassed asked Duncan. **

"**Oh alright, I'll leave ye two love birds to it" He joined Erika who was already in the hall shutting the door. **

"**I don't believe you just did that" **

"**What we know them, its fine" **

**She rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen to have a drink to sober a little before they slept to find Soren the goat and the cow in the kitchen. **

"**Why is their animals though the castle? And what are you still doing up?" Erika asked retrieving a glass of blood for Duncan and herself.**

"**I couldn't sleep with the racket upstairs" **

**Duncan frowned **

"**What racket?"**

"**Let's just say my room is below Selene's"**

"**Oh" Duncan's face dropped realizing, he then burst out laughing**

"**We'll I guess it was more than about time they got together" Erika rolled her eyes**

"**Duncan give it a rest" **

"**They're finished I think you can go back" Duncan smirked still giggling **

"**No, I can't"**

"**Why" **

**Soren tilted his head a little and ran his hand though his hair **

"**Because that's what I thought the last seven times" **

**Erika coughed inhaling her blood while she was drinking as he told her, as did Duncan. **

"**I guess your night out to get them together worked well, very well" Duncan smirked.**

"**While I'm going to sleep in the lounge" Soren winged mopping off. **

"**Was it just my imagination or was Soren wearing make up?" Erika quietly whispered to Duncan **

"**No, he was wearing it alright" Duncan laughed**

"**looks like we weren't the only ones who had fun tonight" **

* * *

**Please it would be kind of you to review, and much appreciated thankyou. **

**The trailor/preveiw to Song to the Siren II is on its way, I have not a name for it yet but I am working on it and the story. **


End file.
